bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
C.R.E.A.T.I.O.N.
C.R.E.A.T.I.O.N. is the final boss of the Elemental Prism mission, it is a blimp with four colored ovals, each representing an element. Every time it takes 2500HP of damage, It sacrifices one of its element shards to keep itself alive (This means that it has 10,000HP before no more shards can be sacrified, so the total health is 12,500HP ). The sacrificed element's color turns Gray After Beating Elemental Prism, It randomly appears at rounds 150+, only one C.R.E.A.T.I.O.N.s spawn on the screen at a time and has 3750 (750 for each element shard and another 750 for the blimp itself). It moves at the relative speed of a ZOMG at full health, a BFB after an element shard is destroyed, A MOAB after two are destroyed and a Pink Bloon once it's down to its base 750HP Properties Each element sacrified to keep this blimp alive also gives special propterties to all bloons that persist until the C.R.E.A.T.I.O.N Dies (MissionHP/NormalHP) At 10,000/3,000HP (After one shard is sacrified) Once The C.R.E.A.T.I.O.N reaches 10,000 HP in the Mission and 3,000HP in normal gameplay, It sacrifies the Fire shard and loses the ability to do Flame Tornado, but will give all bloons a firey aura that damages towers for 1HP Per Second. At 7,500/2,250HP (After two shards are sacrified) Once The C.R.E.A.T.I.O.N reaches 7,500HP in the Mission and 2,250HP in normal gameplay, It sacrifies the Ice shard and loses the ability to use Ice Impale and Arctic wind, but Permanently slows down the firing rate of living towers by 5% (Until the C.R.E.A.T.I.O.N Is destroyed that is) -to Be Added- Abilities *'Flame Tornado:' Uses the air element and the fire element to create a flaming tornado around it, dealing 10HP Damage to towers that the tornado hits, this also defrosts any frozen bloons in its path. *'Ice Impale:' Uses the Earth and ice elements to create ice spikes on the ground impaling towers and dealing 25 HP worth of damage to them (Ignoring Absolute Armor), Monkey Aces, Heli Pilots and towers that fly in the air are immediately destroyed. *'Meteor:' Uses the fire and Earth elements to create a meteor. Has an explosion radius equal to The Big One and deals 20HP damage to all monkeys and towers. *'Coolfire: '''Combines the fire and ice Elements to Not only melt but Burn Specific towers(Burned towers take 5 Damage for 10 Seconds,Frozen Towers Slow down and take 3 Damage) *'Arctic Wind': (Not to be confused with the Ice Monkey's Upgrade), uses the Ice and Air Elements to create an arctic wind that lasts for 10 seconds, slowing down the firing speed of living towers to 1/4th of their original. *'Sandstorm:' Uses the Air and Earth Element Shards to create a sandstorm that reduces the range of towers by 10% of their original, Towers in range of a x/2 Monkey village are unaffected by this attack. *'Icy Path': Uses the Ice Element to freeze the track, eliminating all road items on the track and increasing the speed of the bloons by 25% (Excluding MOAB Class Bloons and the C.R.E.A.T.I.O.N Itself). Lasts for 10 Seconds *'Fireball:Similar to Blastapopolous, It uses the fire elements to launch a fireball that deals 25HP worth of damage to a tower, stunning it. *'''Clay Reinforcements:Using the earth element,it adds a ceramic layer to all bloons on screen, Said ceramic layer only has 5HP *'Headwind:' Using the Air Element, It causes a strong wind that will slow down projectiles by 15%. Non-Physical Projectiles are unaffected *-to Be Added- CREATION.PNG|The Undamaged CREATION Creation Dmg 1.PNG|After Taking 5000 Damage Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses